ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Discharge
Ultraman Discharge, formerly known as Adama, is an Ultra who gained the power of electricity when he was killed by Giga Giaguard. He is not the hero of any series. Personality Discharge is very hard to convince, so don't expect him to laugh at jokes. His simple goal and deadset mindset make it hard for him to get distracted. He has no sense of humor, hence why PIE chose him. Discharge does not care if a monster is good or bad unless somebody convinces him to not kill them. He would help anyone if they are helpless. Apparently, he wants to fight another Ultra outside of his homeworld. Having no understanding of Earth's social customs, he was initially super awkward but after some help (by Dr. Fil), he successfully interacts with other people in a rather humorously serious manner. This seriousness grants him a position in PIE, a group of collectively serious people that can't take a joke for some reason. Earth reminds him a lot of his homeworld, so he'd fight just to protect this single planet, even if he has to live with xenophobic, racist, and ignorant people. History Discharge was born as Adama, with no knowledge of his parents since he's born in a tube. What is known is that he inherits horns and sluggers, probably from his parents. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Something (a prequel to the next heading), when Adama was still training for the Space Charters (he was rejected by the Space Garrison and the Silver Cross), Ultraman Ginga paid a visit to Somewhere. After being coerced by his friends, Adama met with Ginga. Ginga ended up teaching Adam how to make parts of his body glow, and that's really it. Ultra Fight Something Newly graduated from the Space Charters Academy with flying colors (literally) and having just received his Color Timer, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet Giagaunt, a gas giant with giant gas plants. There, he was tasked with stopping Alien Giadin Khanh, a mad scientist seeking to amass an army of genetically modified salamander humanoids. Adama broke into Khanh's base on one of the planet's moons. There, he defeated Khanh's five clones and their monsters. As a last resort, Khanh unleashed his greatest creation, Giga Giaguard, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adama had faced. Adama and Giga Giaguard fought for hours during a deadly thunderstorm. The thunderstorm greatly increased Giaguard's powers and it killed Adama. However, the electricity that killed Adama sent electrical surges inside his body and when a freak thunderbolt struck him, Adama was revived. Adam returned to his planet, causing a temporary rainbow colored flash-induced seizure to everyone that saw him. He was interrogated by the garrison and his superiors about the circumstances regarding his survival after the Silver Cross dealt with his body. After his release, Adama discovered his electric powers. The Space Charters sent Ultraman Somebody, Adama's best friend, to help him train with the new powers. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed to everyone that he's fine, Adama decided to change his name to Ultraman Discharge, and he was soon sent on a mission to Earth when a bunch of monsters popped up. Ultraman Discharge TNBM Ultraman Discharge and Somebody After an encounter with Alien Smash Mouth, Somebody was sent to help Discharge, where the two ultras had to team up to defeat a giant raptorized atomic lizard. Ultraman Discharge: Aftershocks Khanh was defeated, but he fled away and got help from his trusted friends. Discharge has to fight against Khanh's friends that were disappointingly similar to him. Ultraman Discharge the 2 Hour Long Episode: The Skillet Terror Discharge finally came face to face with the mastermind behind Khanh and his friends, Skilletor, and with the help of Somebody, had to stop the group's master plan to claim a generic katana from ancient Japan. He also finally learned why Ginga thought him the power of giving epilepsy. Going to Hell and Back Shortly after Discharge's adventure with Somebody, Khanh returned, having merged with Yomotsuhakai and created a portal to hell. Discharge and Somebody were dragged into the circles of hell along with other Ultras and had to survive hordes of hellish salamander humanoids and raptors and find a way to escape. Just the Powers * Collision Course: Discharge creates a ball of electricity that is thrown towards the enemy. * Electroplating: Discharge creates a barrier. * Discharge Crush: A powerful lightning-infused kick. * Discharge Finish: A powerful lightning-infused punch. * Discharge Thunderbolt: Similar to Ginga Thunderbolt, only blue. * Horn Coils: Discharge's horns can fire thunderbolts. * Maximum Overcharge: Discharge's most powerful technique. Discharge unleashes a huge stream of light from his body. * Thunder Stream: An L-style beam that can destroy most monsters. * Shell Shock: Discharge rams the enemy while being covered with electricity. * Slugger Current: Discharge charges his sluggers with electricity and throws them towards his enemy. Trivia * This is a parody of Ultraman Lightning. * Alien Giadin Khanh is based on you know who. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultras